Opera time table W35/2015
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events * Crash of the opera channel disc array due to a momentary power interruption. The opera repertoire is only partly available, because our program is broadcasting over an emergency server Opera time table 24.08.2015 - Monday/Montag 00:27 Aare Merikanto - Juha (1995) Ondine (FI) 02:15 Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 04:14 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording 06:18 Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) 08:50 Benjamin Britten - Peter Grimes (1992) EMI Classics (E) 11:14 Benjamin Britten - Owen Wingrave (1970) London Records (E) 13:00 Dmitri Shostakovich - Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® 15:36 Nikolai Karetnikov - Till Eulenspiegel (1988) Harmonia Mundi ® - 1st recording 18:08 Alfred Schnittke - Schisn s idiotom (Life with an idiot) (1992) Sony Classical ® 20:01 Mikis Theodorakis - Electra (1998) Intuition Classics (GR) 22:37 Nancy Van de Vate - Nemo, Jenseits von Vulkania (2001) VMM (D) 25.08.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:30 Siegfried Matthus - Graf Mirabeau (1989) Berlin Classics (D) 02:45 Siegfried Matthus - Judith (1986) Berlin Classics (D) - 1st recording 04:42 York Höller - Der Meister und Margarita (1991) Collegno (D) - 1st recording 07:24 Igor Wakhévitch & Salvador Dalí - Être Dieu (1974) Blue Velvet (F) - 1st recording 09:50 Michaël Levinas - Les Negres (2004) Sisyphe (F) - 1st recording 11:38 Michèle Reverdy - Médée (2003) MFA (F) 13:27 Shigeaki Saegusa - Chushingura (1997) Sony Classical (JP) - 1st recording 16:34 William Bolcom - A View from the Bridge (2001) New World Records (E) - 1st recording 18:34 Nancy Van de Vate - All Quiet on the Western Front (2002) VMM (E) - 1st recording 20:05 Philip Glass - Satyagraha (Mahatma Gandhi) (1980) CBS Records (E) (IND) - 1st recording 22:08 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 23:58 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording 26.08.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:57 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 03:43 Gottfried von Einem - Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording 05:57 Nikolai Karetnikov - Till Eulenspiegel (1988) Harmonia Mundi ® - 1st recording 08:29 Dmitri Shostakovich - Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® 11:05 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 13:38 Paul Hindemith - Cardillac (1968) Opera d'Oro (D) 15:08 Gustave Charpentier - Louise (1976) Sony Classical (F) 17:58 Henri Rabaud - Mârouf (1964) Conductor: Pierre-Michel LeConte (F) 20:00 Jean Cras - Polyphème (2003) Timpani (F) - 1st recording 22:39 Camille Saint-Saëns - Samson et Dalila (1991) EMI (F) 27.08.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:42 Arrigo Boito - Mefistofele (1956) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) 02:57 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Fosca (1973) Master Class (I) - 1st recording 05:20 Amilcare Ponchielli - La Giogonda (1952) Conductor: Antonio Votto (I) 08:05 Lauro Rossi - Cleopatra (?) Naxos (I) 09:50 Saverio Mercadante - Elena da Feltre (1997) Marco Polo (I) 12:00 Giovanni Pacini - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 14:41 Gioachino Rossini - Robert Bruce (2002) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 17:06 Gaetano Donizetti - Dom Sébastien, roi de Portugal (2005) Opera Rara (F) - 1st recording 20:02 Gaetano Donizetti - Roberto Devereux (2002) Opera Rara (I) 22:07 Johann Gottlieb Naumann - Aci e Galatea (2001) Orfeo (I) 23:53 Pasquale Anfossi - La maga Circe (1987) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 28.08.2015 - Friday/Freitag 01:13 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - La clemenza di Tito (2002) Brilliant (I) 03:34 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - La finta giardiniera (1989) Brilliant (I) 06:53 Baldassare Galuppi - Il mondo alla roversa (1998) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 09:23 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Il Parnaso confuso (2001) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 10:23 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Paride ed Elena (2003) Archiv Pro (I) 12:42 Niccolò Jommelli - Il paratajo (1999) Bongiovanni (I) 13:49 Pietro Chiarini - Il geloso schernito (1990) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 15:03 Leonardo Leo - Decebalo (2005) Bongiovanni (I) 17:13 Leonardo Vinci - Le zite 'ngalera (1999) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 19:26 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 22:27 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 23:31 Francesco Cavalli - L'Ormindo (1971) Stradivarius (I) 29.08.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 01:47 Francesco Cavalli - La Calisto (1994) Harmonia Mundi (I) 03:32 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 06:37 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ritorno d'Ulisse in patria (1991) Nuova Era (I) 09:15 Giulio Caccini - L'Euridice (2008) Ricercar (I) 10:34 Stefano Landi - Il Sant' Alessio (1995) Erato Records (I) 12:43 Stefano Landi - La morte d'Orfeo (2006) Zig Zag Territoires (I) 15:14 Giacinto Cornacchioli - Diana Schernita (1995) Bongiovanni (I) 16:15 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Persée (Deluxe Edition) (2001) Astrée-Auvidis (F) 19:00 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - Le Malade imaginaire (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) 20:30 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 22:55 Francesco Mancini - Colombina e Pernicone (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 30.08.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:47 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) 02:46 George Frideric Handel - Floridante (2005) Archiv Pro (I) - 1st recording 05:29 Antonio Vivaldi - Ercole sul Termodonte (2010) Virgin (I) 07:52 Antonio Vivaldi - Orlando Furioso (2003) Naïve (I) 10:54 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 13:28 George Frideric Handel - Riccardo Primo, re d'Inghilterra (2007) DHM (I) 15:09 George Frideric Handel - Orlando (1996) Erato Records (I) 17:57 George Frideric Handel - Siroe, re di Persia (2003) Harmonia Mundi (I) 20:32 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 35/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015